


Stage Select

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [54]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Anime, Arcades, Card Games, Character Study, Cults, Duelling, Fame, Gen, Gradius References, Incredibles (Pixar Movies) References, Inspired by Real Events, Invasion, Male Antagonist, Minor Character(s), POV Alternating, Rare Characters, School, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: SHOOT THE CORE! Gin Ryusei sets lasers to stun and aims for the Pro League!
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663





	Stage Select

Stage Select

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

SHOOT THE CORE! Gin Ryusei sets lasers to stun and aims for the Pro League!

* * *

Alert! Alert! Alert! B.E.S. inbound!

I’s gotta deal ’em up dem Giant Battleships for ya!

Assault Core, Tetran, Crystal Core, and Big Core! Waves of the Bacterian Empire’s armada! A boss rush of boss characters to invade the galaxy!

What was wit dese E・HERO runts Yuki Judai summoned? Dint he knows who he’s was duellin’? Da _Shooting Game_ World Champ!

Ryusei mamboed the stiffened gamer fingers on his right hand. The button smashers he cracked the high score with. Sho, Kenzan, and Misawa could just _hear_ the carpal tunnel!

By his bad math – his pushover of a Xaerous Brain – one arm would be a flintlock to beat Judai. If by some chance Judai was a ducker or intercepted his attacks, Ryusei had the arms, cannons, and arm cannons of his self-replacing fleet of starships to ram home the pressure.

Destroy their shields as Judai may, Ryusei launched a laser-exact technique to guarantee his squadron’s ablative hulls an instant recovery.

Dose two Obelisk Whites were wastin’ coins. Da demolition of dee Osiris Red dorm? Fuggedaboutit!

I ain’t no side-scroller, aight? Ambitious, but no gofer! I’s gonna shoot da core, blastin’ into da Pros wit Saiou-sama’s referral, and show da world I’s as good at shufflin’ cards as I’s is at playin’ space fighter.

Gin Ryusei visualized a tractor beam on himself. A silver falling star that lit him and the planetarium in a gleaming white solar flare.

Points racking up on the counter.

This was the “incredibles” climax. His victory double-X 03!

What he strategized would be the debut of his hour of cool.

_Smile! You’s on Pro League camera!_


End file.
